


Un mismo camino

by sara_f_black



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea surge de manera casi espontánea. La pronuncia Dedo Polvoriento pero se le ha ocurrido a Mo, aunque tal vez es al revés.  Los planes escalan rápido porque no hay nada más sencillo: tomar algo de comida, calzarse los pies, empezar a caminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mismo camino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> Una variación de respuesta al prompt "roadtrip" para Dedo Polvoriento y Mo.

Dedo Polvoriento puede sentirlo como nadie más puede. Arrendajo puede haber sido dejado atrás, pero hay algo más fuerte ahora dentro de Mortimer. Casi puede ver la tinta que se ha colado entre sus venas y dibuja nuevas rutas dentro de él. Aún es capaz de saber lo que está pensando, lo que está pasando, lo que está viviendo. 

La idea surge de manera casi espontánea. La pronuncia Dedo Polvoriento pero se le ha ocurrido a Mo, aunque tal vez es al revés. Los planes escalan rápido porque no hay nada más sencillo: tomar algo de comida, calzarse los pies, empezar a caminar. 

No importa lo que dejan atrás: si cambiando de mundos han vuelto a encontrarse con los suyos, no pasa nada por desplazarse un poco dentro del mismo. 

No tienen un plan en concreto. Dedo Polvoriento necesita terminar de sentirse vivo de nuevo. Mo necesita sumergirse en ese mundo que lo ha absorbido como propio. 

Un tiempo atrás habría estado reticente a enseñárselo. Habría tenido miedo de que la presencia de Mo lo contaminara todo, lo hiciera un poco menos real, un poco menos suyo. 

Ahora, sin embargo, es diferente. Laten en una misma sintonía y el fuego de Dedo Polvoriento danza un poco por él también. Se iluminan con él los caminos oscuros. Un mundo que puede llegar a ser terrible pero no deja de ser bello. 

A veces encuentran otros caminantes, cuando pasan por los pueblos consiguen comida gracias a las habilidades del Bailarín de fuego y las narraciones sin lectura de Mo sobre historias que él conoce pero en ese mundo son ignoradas. La gente les admira, pero no es por eso que están allí. 

Ese viaje es más sobre los momentos a solas, los caminos silenciosos y un mundo que empieza a ser de los dos. Alguna vez había odiado a Mo: lo había robado de su propia existencia. Alguna vez había dependido de Mo: pensaba que era su único camino para volver. 

No tenía idea de lo literal que iba a resultar eso último. 

Ahora tiembla al escuchar la voz de Mo, pero no es de miedo ni de rabia. Cada fibra de su ser responde hacia la voz que lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Ese tono melodioso que lo despertó de un mundo perfecto pero que tampoco era el suyo. 

Viajan juntos, caminando lado a lado, hablando sobre las maravillas que los rodean, callando sobre las penurias que nunca terminan en su mundo. Se miran de reojo, se sonríen con complicidad, se evalúan con prevención. 

El camino que recorren no sólo los lleva por el reino. Mo no se limita a aprender sobre las hadas y los hombrecillos del bosque. Dedo Polvoriento no se limita a ver de nuevo lo que ya conoce. Se examinan mutuamente, se adentra uno dentro del otro en esa conexión que ya la muerte había creado. 

En algún momento, el acercamiento pasa de las miradas. La exploración va más allá de la cercanía. Ya no se trata de dos esencias unidas de manera etérea. Empiezan a usar el tacto, el aroma y los labios. En la intimidad de los bosques, Dedo Polvoriento ayuda a Mo a afianzarse a ese mundo; la magia en la boca de Mo ayuda a Dedo Polvoriento a atarse a la vida. 

Ya no son aliados ni enemigos, ya no hay desconfianzas ni reproches. Son dos existencias mezcladas en una. Una sola vida escapando de la muerte. 


End file.
